It has been previously considered that nitric oxide production in the body provides defense against bacterial and viral infection and inhibits proliferation of pathologically proliferating cells including pathologic bacteria and pathologic viruses and pathologically proliferating cancer cells and that nitric oxide synthesis inhibitors and nitric oxide scavengers are therefore generally contraindicated in the case of infections and cancer.